Late Toramaru x Yuuka
by Ajla-chan
Summary: Fighting with the feeling of love he saw he can't keep on like this..But was he late? NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARY! P.S. Kinda a sad ending..
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO! It belongs to Level 5 and game makers. I dont own the picture too and now enjoy!**

* * *

Lets us get into something.  
Looking back at his life Toramaru can say..it was pretty unique?  
After all he was a very naive boy, who cared for his mother and his friends.  
But at the same time: He was worried he isn't good enough.  
He was a good striker but Gouenji-san was better. Even so he was grateful for everything.

But if we look at someone else:  
Yukka had a half-half childhood: She was happy and cheerful yet the accident happen and she slipped into a coma.  
Yet after that she made everyone happy. And she didnt even have to say anything she would make people to be happy by just being there.  
But as time progresses people change and so did she.  
She grew up to be a fine young lady,she became more mature but still made people happy-those who deserved it-. It was little to say that her brother was proud of her.

Yuuka and Toramaru were..lets say friends.  
They weren't that good but they weren't strangers after all.  
Plus Toramaru was more kind and would always smile to her..She knew her brother cared yet she would never smile the same way as Toramaru would.

On the other hand Toramaru was in a tough situation. After some time he realized that even after having a bad day , he would always smile to would think of her when he saw something cute:A teddy bear,toys,little cute rings.  
As everyone else she made him happy by just being there.  
He remembered some books that he read..Well Kidou MADE him to read them.  
Kidou would always say he needs to think about things more clearly. That is why he gave Toramaru books of all kind.  
Long story-short: Toramaru knew he had slowly but surely fallen in love with Yuuka.  
Yet no matter how strong his feeling are there are things in the much just some things like: Age, -oh yeah the fact he is finished with school and Yukka is in junior high- you know things like that. And of course...The person he fears the most Gouenji Shuuya.

After months and months and months!-  
He finally decided to admit his feelings. Today was his day off so going at school to get Yuuka home would be a great thing and the perfect moment.

But maaaan was he late!  
Late for two tings actually.  
The only thing that was in his mind: " I will be late to school to get Yuuka home" He made a quick way-following the law of course- to her school.

Today Yukka had 6 classed with 5 breaks. He was kids coming out of school yet Yuuka was no where to be seen. He waited for a couple of minutes and decided to go in.  
The school had no kids right now. And empty school was not really a happy school...or so he thought.

After some time of searching he saw Yuuka's hair.  
"Perfect now I can finally tell her how I fee-"  
Things did not go as planned.  
Yes Yuuka was there but she wasn't alone.  
There was someone else-a boy..  
He had black hair and red eyes that shined in the light.  
They were holding hands,happily chatting and sharing an ice-cream.

Was Toramaru mad? No.  
Why? Well he finally knew that his love, such as himself were late for one another thing.

_Yuuka's heart._

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Hope you liked it, sorry the ending is a little sad. My mind just went to it!


	2. Chapter 2

Toramaru tried to get back to his old self.  
Nobody really noticed the pain he felt,he acted like a happy-go-lucky guy. When he had to pick Yuuka up from school, he would talk the usual things and questions:"How are you? Did you have a nice day? Anything new at school?"  
To a person that is watching from a distance it would seem normal, but not so much in Toramaru's heart. Knowing about her love life made him feel weird and awkward...

But enough about Toramaru. Lets go to Yuuka for a change. Yukka was a very happy girl. She was an A+ student,had her Onii-chan,friends and family...But if we take the age and the first relationship she has..Everything felt like her love was the reason for everything in her life.  
As we all know first relationships don't really work out, I mean in a rare case they do but it is proven by a research only 3 % of first relationships keep going till the death and you know the end!

Well right now she will see that love isn't always a friend, sometimes it is your worst enemy.

It was a new day,same as any other/usual. It was Saturday. Today was a special day for Yuuka. It was her one month Anniversary. Red was great to her! Waking up on a day like this is special. And she was an excited little girl you could say. Yukka was planing on meeting Red in the park. Nice dress,hair did, a little bit of make up and she was ready to go.

-Sorry for ze little time skip, nothing happens on the walk to the park!-

She was waiting, and waiting...  
On the half of their relationship she said:" Hey, when our one month Anniversary comes lets celebrate it in the park?!" Red just nodded and went back to his phone.  
But that was half of the month ago...Did he forgot? Well even if he did she won-wait- IS THAT HIS HAT!? OMG it is! But why is he walking away from her? Oh good, he stopped. Looks like he is waiting for something... She wanted to Surprise him with a hug from behind. Yuuka didnt wanna get noticed so she walked slowly and gently, stopping after some seconds just so he doesnt hear her steps. It was a pretty good plan but then a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to Red.  
She was indeed beautiful and made every guy look at her. She hugged Red and Yukka heard something coming from his mouth, like:" I missed you, bby"

She remembered all the stories Gouenji told her. Up until now she didnt take them seriously. Stories like:"Dont trust guys" , "Guys are pigs" at that time she only said -Onii-chan..You are a guy..- But finally she gets what Gouenji meant.  
She also remembered that she should never cry in front of a guy. Crying makes her look week , In stead she should just move on and act like she doest care at all...But that wont make her heat feel better. Yuuka was a strong girl. She got it from her brother. It was time to show it:

Yuuka tapped Red on the Shoulder - the blond haired girl now staring at her-. Red turned back. "Uhm...yo?" The situation was awkward, Yuuka was sad but not a single tear in her eye. "We are done"  
She just walked away, confidence within her, straight back and her head looking at the front.

Time skip-Sowwy

She is lying in bed, listening to some sad songs.  
It is normal for a girl to deal with a break up like this. Yet she is proud of her self.  
She kept her head high and didnt even look back, she kept on walking straight.

**I like to think that walking like that means walking in the future. No matter how many times you fail, no matter what happens to us in our life we need to keep moving forward. That will be good for us and everyone else at the same time. We will be broken, we will cry, we will listen to sad songs..But deep down everyone has courage and a second chance in their life. Saying says people will never repeat the same mistake again...But...**

Will it make it harder for her to fall in love now?

Will she let anyone else inside her heart. One thing is for sure slowly but surely that place will go to a special someone.


End file.
